Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for providing uniform input from arbitrary input devices in cross-platform streaming applications. Such applications could be streamed over the Internet or hosted in a cloud-computing environment. In a cross-platform environment, different platforms may use different types of input devices to perform similar actions. For example, one platform may use a gamepad and another platform may use a standard two-button mouse. For a given application on the first platform, pressing button one on the gamepad may cause a particular action (e.g., jump) while that same action on the second platform may be caused by a click of the left mouse button.
As increasingly diverse platforms with their associated input devices become connected via the Internet or over a cloud-computing environment, the set of possible input device signals that could cause the same action in a particular application or video game explodes. Embodiments of the invention relate to facilitating a uniform input method allowing signals from any input device on any platform to be correctly translated into an action in an application or video game.